


Percabeth... Tal vez no sea suficiente para ella

by AnnabethJC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethJC/pseuds/AnnabethJC
Summary: Percy cree que ahora todo va a estar bien, derrotaron a Gea, no hay ninguna nueva Gran Profecia, los campamentos se llevan bien y el tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con su novia Annabeth y sus amigos....lo que no sabe es que puede perderlo  por una apuesta entre dioses. tendra que luchar por conservar TODO!!!





	1. 1 Tuve que tirarte

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se escribió antes de la publicación de La Sangre del Olimpo, por lo que algunos eventos y parejas no concuerdan con la historia original.

Todo empezó normal en el campamento, ya habían pasado meses desde que vencimos a Gea y salvamos al mundo otra vez.

Estábamos en el comedor del campamento, yo miraba a Annabeth mientras se acercaba a su mesa con sus hermanos, cada vez estaba más hermosa y no solo lo digo porque sea mi novia, pero había notado la mirada de varios de los nuevos campistas sobre ella, cada vez que notaba que alguien la miraba sentía la necesidad de colocarle un brazo encima y darle al que la mirara una mirada asesina.

La vi ordenar a sus hermanos hacer fila para ir por su desayuno, su cabaña siempre era la mas ordenada pero a la hora de las comidas los campistas de Atenea se descontrolaban un poco. Todos estaban ansiosos de regresar a su cabaña y continuar con sus proyectos,no era extraño ver a los chicos y chicas de la cabaña 6 con libretas de bocetos, planos o libros en alguna de las comidas, eso si lograban separarse de sus proyectos.

Annabeth trataba de que cada uno de sus hermanos no se saltara alguna comida pero a veces ella misma se olvidaba de comer.

Mientras se colocaba al final de la fila me fijé que en sus orejas se veía el brillo de los pendientes que su padre le había regalado para reponer los que había perdido en el tártaro, estos eran más grandes y los ojos de las lechuzas tenían dos enormes diamantes cada uno, el padre de Annabeth tuvo la misma idea que yo, con mis ahorros (que no eran muchos) le compré a mi novia unos pendientes de lechuza pero mucho más pequeños y menos costosos que los que su padre le había dado, me sentí muy mal cuando se los di y noté los que ya tenía puestos. Ella me aseguró que eran hermosos e incluso se perforó las orejas de nuevo y ahora lucia los cuatro pendientes.

No noté que alguien intentaba llamar mi atención mientras la miraba hasta que sentí un empujón que me tiró del banco en el que estaba sentado...era Tyson. Varios campistas rieron mientras me levantaba, esperaba que Annabeth no lo hubiera notado pero fue demasiado tarde porque Tyson se encargó de que todo el campamento se diera cuenta cuando gritó.

-¡Percy estas babeando por Annie tuve que tirarte!-.

Sentí mi cara enrojecer al máximo cuando todos comenzaron a reír en especial los hermanos de Annabeth y los campistas de Afrodita mientras Tyson me levantaba como a un bebé y me dejaba en el banco de nuestra mesa. Annabeth me miró sonriendo y sopló un beso en mi dirección lo que ocasionó que me sonrojara aún mas.

Por suerte mi vergüenza paso rápido porque Quirón anunció.

-Héroes terminen sus desayunos rápido debemos prepararnos para recibir a nuestros invitados-. Se alejó trotando pero pude ver claramente la sonrisa burlona que tenía cuando miró en mi dirección.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse, el desayuno de la cabaña Atenea quedó reducido a lo que pudieron tomar y comer en el camino hacia el muelle, en su mayoría manzanas y trozos de pan tostado.

La llegada de los romanos era muy importante, después de la guerra ambos campamentos habían llegado a un acuerdo, harían visitas para que los campistas conocieran ambos territorios y estilos de vida.

La primera sería de los romanos al campamento mestizo, además extrañaba mucho a mis amigos Frank, Hazel y Jason. Incluso a Reyna un poco y a mi antigua cohorte.

Terminé mis waffles azules y corrí con todos los demás hacia el lago cuando escuchamos un cuerno sonar.

Habían llegado.

 

 


	2. 2 El magnifico Leo

El Argo II era el medio ideal para que los campistas viajaran de campamento a campamento y nadie podía ignorar a tan enorme barco/nave/avión/submarino/autobús o cualquier cosa especialmente si su capitán gritaba

-¡¡EL MAGNIFICO LEO y su navío están en la casa!!- a todo pulmón desde la cabina.

El Argo II comenzó a descender rápidamente y como siempre que Leo intentaba "aterrizar" cerca del muelle....bueno digamos que no es muy bueno aterrizando porque todos escuchamos el familiar crujido de la madera rompiéndose al tocar el muelle. Annabeth estaba frustrada con Leo por esto, ya ni siquiera se molestaba por reconstruir el muelle. Pero la forma como ella fruncía el ceño cada vez que ocurría era algo sumamente tierno para mí.

Todos retrocedimos cuando la rampa de la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a nuestros amigos romanos

Bajaron en formación, cinco hileras de chicos y chicas con camisetas moradas. Demasiado ordenados y disciplinados para el estilo del Campamento Mestizo

Jason y Frank iban al frente de la formación, por supuesto. La única que no parecía uno de ellos era Piper a diferencia de los demás ella lucía su camiseta naranja y salían trenzas con plumas de su cabello.

Bajó corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos mientras los romanos la seguían marchando.

Nosotros estábamos ordenados también (no se imaginan lo difícil que fue para los líderes de cabaña lograr que sus campistas se mantuvieran quietos, sobre todo los de Hermes) para recibir a los romanos.

Quirón estaba al frente de todos nosotros junto a señor D, que de mala gana estaba presente.

Frank ordenó que se detuvieran y cual soldados lo hicieron en perfecto orden, no pude evitar abrir la boca de sorpresa al ver a Nico Di Angelo marchando en la última fila junto a Hazel.

-¡Bienvenidos héroes romanos!-dijo Quirón

Jason saludó y luego de que mostraran sus respetos a Quirón y a Dionisio marcharon hacia donde iban a instalar su campamento. No aceptaron quedarse en las mismas cabañas que nosotros para evitar confrontamientos por los dioses griego/romanos.

Sonreí a mis amigos y luego de que se fueran tomé la mano de Annabeth y corrimos hacia el bosque. Últimamente no íbamos mucho a la playa pues luego de la guerra contra Gea los campistas nuevos y sobretodo los de Afrodita habían tomado la fastidiosa costumbre de sacarnos fotos cada vez que nos veían juntos, y no se conformaban con tomar la foto e irse sino que susurraban sobre nosotros y se burlaban sin parar de mi porque cada vez que intentaba besar a mi novia silbaban o reían y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme como tomate.

Para evitarme el sufrimiento Annabeth sugirió ir al bosque

-¡Vamos! conozco muchos lugares donde no nos encontraran-dijo.

Y vaya que era cierto, no es sorpresa luego de vivir desde los 7 años en el campamento pero ella no quiso decirme como sabia de ellos.

Corrimos hasta mi escondite favorito un hueco entre dos enormes arboles cubierto por matorrales, nadie nos encontraría.

 

 


	3. 3 Me encantaba besarla

En nuestro escondite teníamos de todo, mantas, sodas prohibidas (que algunos de los campistas de Hermes podían conseguir si sabes con quién hablar) galletas azules por supuesto, golosinas, cómics para mí, libros de arquitectura para Annabeth, armas.

Nos encantaba pasar el tiempo aquí, pero no es lo que piensan, no todo era besos y caricias, no necesitábamos eso, nos escondemos para poder disfrutar uno del otro sin que nadie nos moleste y sobre todo sin que nos sacaran fotos. Ustedes me entienden (o tal vez no) pero nuestro tiempo en el tártaro cambio quienes somos.

Yo, por ejemplo, ya no soy el niño tonto y débil que llegó al campamento hace unos años, no diré que ya no soy tonto porque lo sigo siendo pero sin duda soy más fuerte. ¡Zeus! a veces digo y hago tales tonterías que no sé cómo Annabeth sigue conmigo. Tal vez por eso me besa cada vez que lo hago.

Una vez Grover me dijo-Perce, Annie te ama créeme y claro que eres un tonto pero a ella no le interesa, además siendo hija de Atenea tiene bastante inteligencia para los dos.- Créanlo o no eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Annabeth tampoco es la misma chica que me intimidaba y que me dijo-Babeas cuando duermes-(¿les he dicho que me encanta su romanticismo?)La primera vez que me vio. Se ha vuelto más fuerte, más amenazante y mucho más sabia después de tantos años de lucha. La verdad es que sigue intimidándome pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ella.

Yo podía quedarme ahí por horas recostado en su regazo o besándola (lo que hace que mi cerebro se derrita) olvidarme de todo, problemas, monstruos persiguiéndonos, dioses que quieren matarme o convertirme en delfín (si, lo digo por el señor D) pero ella no. Siempre que nos quedábamos más de lo que podíamos se levantaba de un salto y corría arrastrándome hasta regresar al campamento.

Déjenme decir que además de romántica mi novia es delicada y cuidadosa ya que atravesaba el bosque sin ningún rasguño, desafortunado para mí porque cuando jalaba de mi mano no le importaba que yo saliera con ramas y hojas en el pelo, rasguños en brazos y piernas y con la nariz sangrando. (Fue solo una vez) no vi el árbol que ella esquivó y me estrellé de frente a él. Primero tuvo que levantarse y parar de reírse para ayudarme a llegar a la enfermería.

En fin esta vez fue una de las que hacen que salgamos del bosque con sonrisas que duran todo el día (y los labios irritados). Llegamos y nos sentamos en la manta, Annabeth tomó una soda y comenzó a hablar acerca de lo disciplinados que eran los romanos, pero yo no la escuchaba, igual que esta mañana en el desayuno solo podía mirarla, sus ojos me hipnotizaban y siempre terminaba con la mirada en sus labios. Aquellos labios delgados y rosados que me encanta besar (yo también tengo mi lado romántico).

-Percy-

-Percy ¿me estas escuchando?-

-¡Sesos de alga!- exclamó golpeando mi brazo.

-¿Qué?-no pude evitar mirar sus labios de nuevo

-Estoy intentado tener una conversación contigo-dijo un poco molesta

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Porque eres hermosa, pensé.

Pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue-Eh...eh... ¿yo?-

-¿Conoces algún otro sesos de alga?-

-No....yo eh....lo siento Annabeth- se quedó mirándome un momento, a veces odiaba eso de ella, sus tormentosos ojos grises te estudiaban de una manera que te hacía pensar que eres más tonto de lo que creías.

-Descuida, no era tan importante-. Dijo

Se acercó a mí y puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Deben pensar que después de cierto tiempo de que Annabeth fuera mi novia la fase de ponerme nervioso cada vez que se aproximaba a mí había terminado. Se equivocan. Mis mejillas me traicionaban cada vez que ella estaba tan cerca de mí.

Solo su sonrisa me tranquilizaba (un poco). Puso su otro brazo sobre mi cuello y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que juntaba nuestros labios. Me encantaba besarla.

El beso fue suave al principio pero luego de que pusiera mis manos en su cintura ambos lo profundizamos y ella se movió hasta quedar sentada en mis piernas.

A cada segundo que pasaba mi cerebro se derretía más y más hasta que mis impulsos me controlaban. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla interna por el control y la falta de oxígeno se hacía más importante. Ella jalaba mechones de mi cabello al tiempo que mis manos acariciaban su espalda y cuando ya no pude más, me separe de ella en busca de aire.

-Te amo-dije juntando nuestras frentes.

Antes de que ella me respondiera, escuchamos una fuerte explosión.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Annabeth mientras sentíamos un fuerte olor a humo y se oían gritos en el campamento.

-¡LEO!-dijimos al mismo tiempo.


	4. 4 Puedo rociarla con agua

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, yo seguía molesto por haber sido interrumpidos pero la enorme columna de humo negro hizo que me olvidara por un momento de mi enojo.

Llegamos hasta la cabaña Hefesto y rodeamos hacia la entrada del "Bunker Leo" que era su nuevo taller personal, la compuerta era enorme y de todos los rincones del lugar salía ese humo.

Pero no solo salía humo del búnker sino también de todas las demás cabañas, los campistas salían corriendo tosiendo y con las caras negras por el hollín. Algunos se habían tapado las caras con las playeras del campamento y regresaban a las cabañas para sacar a sus hermanos.

Noté que los romanos se unieron para ayudar, Jason intentaba alejar el humo de las cabañas pero era demasiado para él solo, Frank ordenada a los romanos ayudar a los que siguieran en las cabañas y alejarlos de la zona de peligro.

-¡Travis!-

-¡Lizzie sigue adentro!-

-¿Quién falta?-

-¡Aqui estamos!

-¡Annabeth!-gritó Malcom. Ella corrió hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de su hermano.

Ayudé a vaciar la cabaña Hermes pues los hermanos Stoll intentaban salvar unas cajas del humo.

-¡Olvídenlo! ¡Solo son cajas!-intenté hacerlos entrar en razón.

-¡NO!- gritaba Connor desesperado-¡No lo entiendes Percy!

Finalmente entre Nico, Hazel y yo pudimos sacarlos a rastras y salimos justo a tiempo para ver chispas saliendo de la puerta del bunker, de pronto crujió y Leo salió despedido y cayó al piso junto a su asistente, estaban cubiertos de ceniza pero se levantaron sonriendo.

Cuando vio el estado del campamento su sonrisa desapareció y comenzó a gritar órdenes para que todos salieran de las cabañas y se alejaran, dirigió a Jason para que apuntara sus torbellinos de viento hacia el lago creando un túnel para que todos salieran.

En cuanto la mayoría había pasado por el túnel Annabeth corrió hacia Leo y dijo

\- ¿Donde esta Evan?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Dónde está mi hermano Leo?-Dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa, sus ojos resplandecían llenos de furia mientras Leo balbuceaba.

-Anna...no...se...yo...-los ojos del hijo de Hefesto reflejaban desesperación.

-¡Responde!-exigió saber ella.

-No lo sé-consiguió decir Leo mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de mi novia.

-¡Él no está con los demás idiota, es el único que falta y se la pasa metido en tu taller!- Annabeth estaba tan enojada que comenzó a levantarlo por el cuello haciendo que la cara de Leo enrojeciera por la falta de aire.

Me acerqué a ella e intenté hacer que lo liberara.

-Annabeth-

-¡Solo tiene 6 años Percy! ¡Yo debo...!-fue interrumpida por el sonido de los gritos de un niño pequeño. Evan.

-¡Sigue adentro!-dijo soltando a Leo por fin.

-Tenemos que...-comenzó a decir Leo pero Annabeth no le hizo caso y salió disparada hacia el Bunker. Intenté seguirla pero Nico y Frank me detuvieron.

De repente el suelo bajo nuestros pies comenzó a sacudirse y miré aterrado a Leo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Era lo que intentaba decirle, la presión en la caldera es muy fuerte, algo salió mal cuando intentamos probarla, se sobrecalentó.-

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó Nico.

-Puedo rociarla con agua-

-Necesitamos un plan-lo que quería era una forma rápida de sacar a mi novia de esa bomba de tiempo.

-Nada se quema, apagué la caldera antes de salir. Lo que pasa es que hay un enorme tapón en la tubería principal que quiere salir-

-¡EXPLICATE! ¡ANNABETH ESTA AHÍ!- mi desesperación crecía a medida que el suelo se sacudía cada vez más.

-Digamos que la tubería quiere eructar ¿De acuerdo?-(Leo eres un tonto)- No falta mucho-

-¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí!-

-Vamos a....-

Salimos disparados hacia atrás cuando salió del bunker una nube negra que arrancó la pesada puerta de su lugar y destrozó los cristales de todas las ventanas.

-¡ANNABETH!-


	5. 5 Manténganse pecho tierra

-¡ANNABETH!-

Viejas sensaciones me invadieron, asfixia, miedo, llegaron a mi mente imágenes de mi tiempo en el Tártaro, todo era oscuridad.

Cuando mi conciencia regresó, recordé donde estaba.

En el campamento, un segundo antes vi la figura de mi novia desaparecer entre el humo que salía del bunker, mi instinto fue seguirla, protegerla, ayudarla a sacar a su hermanito del peligro.

Pero no pude, todo fue muy rápido. Me ardían los ojos por el humo y mis pulmones luchaban en busca de aire, solo sentía la tierra bajo mi cuerpo y un enorme peso sobre mi espalda. Era Leo, Nico y Frank.

TODOS habían caído encima de mí.

-¡Apártense!-logré decir entre toses y asfixias.

-¡Fuera Nico!-

-¡Quítate Frank!-

-Esa es mi pierna ¡muévete!-

-¿Dónde está Hazel?-

-Aquí estoy Frank, junto a Piper-su voz se escuchaba ahogada entre toses.

Finalmente mi cuerpo fue liberado, para ser tumbado en el suelo nuevamente.

-¡Manténgase pecho tierra!-rugió Frank.-Así el humo no nos afectara tanto.

-Cúbranse la boca y la nariz-

-Annabeth.-fue lo primero que dije cuando mis pulmones recuperaron un poco de oxígeno.

-Vamos por ella-dijo Nico.

-No veo nada-

-Necesitamos a....-comenzó a decir Piper pero calló de inmediato cuando escuchamos ruidos un poco alejados de nosotros, sonidos metálicos como si intentaran salir delos escombros.

-¡Annabeth!-la voz de un niño pequeño robó mis palabras.

-Tran...tranquilo Evan-escuché su voz, pero se oía muy mal, apenas podía respirar.

Nosotros seguíamos en el suelo intentando arrastrarnos hacia donde se escuchaban sus voces.

Escuché un golpe seco y solo la voz angustiada de Evan.

-¡ANNABETH! ¡DESPIERTA! ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?-su vocecita aguda sonaba desesperada.

-¡AYUDENME!- gritaba Evan. Los otros me seguían de cerca pero el maldito humo nos dificultaba mucho el paso.

Lagrimas salían de mis ojos, no sabía si era por el humo o por la desesperación que sentía.

De pronto una columna de aire se alzó a unos metros de nosotros haciendo que el humo se disipara (¡por fin!) lo suficiente como para que lograra levantarme.

Cuando nos acercamos a la columna me quedé petrificado. El bunker estaba casi completamente destruido y Evan lloraba hecho un ovillo en el suelo pero eso no fue lo que mis ojos no creían.

Justo en el centro de la columna estaba Jason, él la había creado pero en ese momento sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

Estaba besando a Annabeth.


End file.
